The present invention relates to a game machine equipped with a function for changing the number of symbols that can be displayed in a symbol display region.
Conventionally, in slot machines with video reels or physical reels, multiple types of symbols are changingly displayed in a display region for displaying symbols. Then, after a predetermined time has elapsed, symbols are statically displayed. Then, whether or not there was a win is evaluated based on whether a predetermined symbol combination is statically displayed on an activated win line or at predetermined positions. If a specific symbol combination is statically displayed on an activated win line or at predetermined positions, a payout is made to the player.
There are also slot machines in which wins involve the concept of ScatterPay, WindowPay, and AutoNudge.
Also, there are conventional slot machines in which a cover is disposed over the reels. This cover can be opened and closed. When a predetermined condition is met, the cover can close so that a section of the reels is covered or a covered symbol can be exposed. This opening and closing of the cover is accompanied by increases and decreases in the odds of winning.
However, with conventional slot machines, the sizes of the symbol display regions are uniform. Thus, restrictions are imposed on how wins are evaluated and symbols are displayed, and the game must be conducted within these restrictions. It is believed that eliminating these restrictions and developing a new method for displaying symbols not previously available will make it possible to provide a game that has novel playability and that is attractive to players.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.